1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. The LCD includes two display panels provided with electric field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two is display panels. In the LCD, voltages are applied to the electric field causing electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. Due to the generated electric field, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are aligned and polarization of incident light is controlled, thereby displaying images.
The LCD also includes switching elements connected to the respective pixel electrodes, and a plurality of signal lines such as gate lines and data lines for controlling the switching elements and applying voltages to the pixel electrodes.
The liquid crystal display may receive an input image signal from an external graphics controller, the input image signal may contain luminance information of each pixel, and the luminance may have grays of a given quantity. Each pixel is applied with the data voltage corresponding to the desired luminance information. The data voltage applied to the pixel appears as a pixel voltage according to a difference with reference to the common voltage, and each pixel displays a luminance representing a gray of the image signal according to the pixel voltage. Here, the range of the pixel voltage that is applicable to the liquid crystal display is determined according to a driver.
The driver of the liquid crystal display may be mounted on the display panel in a form of a plurality of integrated circuit (IC) chips, or may be installed on a flexible circuit film and attached to the display panel. The IC chip represents a large proportion of the manufacturing cost of the liquid crystal display. Accordingly, the cost of the driver of the liquid crystal display is increased as the number of data lines applying the data voltage is increased.
To improve the display quality of the liquid crystal display, it is beneficial to develop a liquid crystal display having a high contrast ratio, excellent viewing angle, and fast response speed.
The above information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information not within the prior art.